


Day 14: Fear

by ApophisOfficer



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, Promptober 2019, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApophisOfficer/pseuds/ApophisOfficer
Summary: "Juno."Standing there, staring out over the others preparing for the job, Juno had known this conversation was coming. As soon as he'd seen Peter fucking Nureyev on the hood of the Ruby 7, he'd known they'd have to talk about it.





	Day 14: Fear

"Juno."

Standing there, staring out over the others preparing for the job, Juno had known this conversation was coming. As soon as he'd seen Peter fucking Nureyev on the hood of the Ruby 7, he'd known they'd have to talk about it. 

Juno knew he needed to tell Peter the truth about why he left. About what a coward he was. About how he hadn't been able to face the lurking time bomb of his own genetics until forced to by a weird mid-surgical dream sequence. 

"I will do my best, you know. To make sure nothing even comes close to your Rita when I sneak her in."

A subtle shift of a shoulder, a slight tensing. Even Juno was surprised when he blurted out the words, "It wasn't you."

Peter looked surprised, clearly not thinking Juno would broach the subject himself. Much less so swiftly.

"It wasn't you," Juno swallowed thickly around his own fear, " It was…. I could _ feel _ all the ways I was already falling apart. The cracks in myself just ready to shatter and I-"

Juno choked on the words, heart thudding and tears gathering at the corners of his eye as he laid his soul bare like Peter had so many months ago in a dark, dirty cell.

"I was so scared of turning into _ her _. Of becoming the monster I'd always feared I would be when my mother's shadow finally caught up to me and I couldn't- I couldn't do to you what she-"

A hand reached out to his own, grip soft but reassuring.

"I couldn't live with myself if I did that to you."

When he finally looked at Peter, it wasn't anguish or resignation that he saw in those eyes that haunted his dreams. It was hope.

"You were scared, of yourself. I- Juno I _ left you _with Miasma. I thought-"

The tears in Juno's eye made Peter's face blur as Juno squinted and he couldn't stop his mouth running headfirst off a cliff

"Yeah, but you came back."

So few people came back for Juno. Mick, Rita, and Peter, his whole list of people who would actually come back into a dangerous situation because Juno was there. And he wasn't even sure he could count Mick anymore. Not now that Juno was packing up and leaving Mars to join a band of space pirates. 

Blinking away the tears, he found Peter's face close, much closer than it had been, sporting an absolutely gobsmacked expression. It was funny, how much that expression made Juno's stomach flutter.

"I thought," Peter continued, sounding like his worldview was shifting, "that you couldn't trust someone who would leave you there. It made sense, what kind of person just leaves the one they love to be tortured?"

Juno could see some logic in that. If he'd been the one to leave Peter behind he'd probably feel guilty for all eternity. Quite frankly, Juno hadn't cared about that though. 

Juno's mouth, as ever, continued on without permission, forming the words "but you came back" again as if that was the only answer he needed. Really, Juno's mind couldn't disagree with that.

Suddenly, Peter looked so indescribably sorrowful. As if Juno had said something heartwrenching rather than state facts. Their joined hands hung between them like a lifeline, solid and strong. Juno took the change to bask in the presence while he could, inhaling that cologne that had haunted him so. 

Peter leaned closer again, pressing their linked arms together, just to feel each other there. His smile was soft and only a little sad still as he said, "Juno, how would you like to try again."

The warmth that exploded in Juno's chest was overwhelming. It'd been a long time since Junk felt something so undeniably, purely good.

What other choice was there but to say, "of course" and grip Peter's hand even tighter? 

Juno didn't know and didn't care, because that was the choice he wanted to take anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Read by Grammarly.com  
Thank you Grammarly for your good software haha
> 
> You can find my prompt sheet here: https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/854695


End file.
